


The Cinderella Conspiracy

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU, Gabriella lives with her evil step mother and her two step siblings. They hate her and constantly make her life a living hell. One day, charming Prince Troy will come and rescue her. Sound familiar? It's not. Not unless in the other versions, the evil step sister is actually in love with Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Love Butterfly (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1443692/)

Once upon a time... Because all fairytales starts with “Once upon a time” right? Anyway, once upon a time, in a land far far away, where Sleeping Beauty is woken up by Prince Charming and the Beast turns into a handsome prince and marries Beauty, there lived a girl. Her name was Gabriella.

Gabriella was the daughter of the noble and wealthy Lord Montez. She was his first and only daughter and his wife, Gabriella’s mother, passed away when the girl was five. Given the way this story has been told before, you would probably think Lady Montez was some sort of a saint and that she and Lord Montez loved each other very much and he was devastated when she died because she was the first wife, the right one, the one that gave birth to the heroine of a fairytale and the real parents of heroines of fairytales should be just as kind hearted, virtuous, loving and wonderful as she is right?

Well the truth was Lady Montez was forced into a loveless marriage with Lord Montez by her parents and her death, due to an illness she contracted from one of her many nights of wild sex with various men, had actually saved her from a life of alcohol abuse, scandals, a public beating and an eventual suicide.

Of course, nobody was going to tell you that, the same way nobody was going to tell you how much Prince Charming was going to wish Sleeping Beauty had stayed asleep after he married her, or how much Beauty wished she was being touched by those big claws and rubbing up against the furry skin of the beast that she fell in love with instead of the prince’s delicate human hands and smooth hard muscles. No, they would rather have you thinking of the perfect images in these stories, the prince ends up with the princess and they live happily ever after, no complications, no deviations.

Well in this story, as you may have already guessed, Lord Montez met and fell in love with another woman after his first wife’s death. The woman was a widow with two children of her own from her previous marriage and of course, she hated Gabriella. She envied the girl for having so much of her father’s love and so much of her nymphomaniac mother’s beauty.

The woman, Derby Evans, soon became Gabriella’s evil step mother, Lady Derby Evans Montez. And she and her offspring, well one of them anyway, made the young girl’s life living hell especially after the death of Lord Montez. They reduced the noble girl’s status to almost that of a maid in the mansion, ordering her around and making her cook, clean, do chores and wear dirty clothes in the hopes of dampening the girl’s beauty.

And of course, like many other passive heroines before her, Gabriella just sat there on the dirty floor and took it, waiting for her fairy god mother to step in and help her catch the prince’s eye so he would come and take her away from this awful life. Well, that was how it was supposed to happen anyway...

***

“A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you’re fast asleep, in dreams you will lose your heart ache, whatever you wish for comes true” Gabriella sung to herself as she got dressed that morning, the birds chirping with her as they braided her dark wavy locks.

She used to think it was weird how small furry animals seem to want to be around her all the time and help her out with minor tasks like getting dressed in the morning. She was used to it now though, even if she still can’t explain it. And it was rather nice having someone, or rather, some animals, help her every once in a while. It made her feel like a princess rather than the servant girl she’s been reduced to.

Still, she doesn’t really complain. After all, even if she was treated like a servant, it wasn’t all the way. Her quarters were much bigger and her workload in the field was really not as much as that of the rest of the household staff, who were always nice to her. They all call her Miss Gabriella and try to help her out with things. They saw her as the legitimate heir, the real daughter of Lord Montez, whom most of them owe their loyalty to. They always urge her to complain about being the legitimate heir and a lady and that she shouldn’t be treated this way but Gabriella knew by now that if she did things would get worse for her.

Gabriella grabbed her apron, the white fabric had turned slightly yellow and the fabric was worn thin with holes in certain places. The birds took the ribbons from her hand and tied it at the back for her.

“Thank you.” She said and gave them some bread crumbs she kept for them.

They chirped in reply. She’d gotten used to talking to them now too. Maybe she had gone out of her mind and didn’t realize it, or maybe animals just like her better than most people for some reason so it’s only her they communicate with. She let the issue drop once she got downstairs, starting her chores for the day.

***

“CINDERELLA!!!” The high pitched screech called out from the bottom of the marble staircase. Gabi didn’t have to look to see who it was. Only one person in this mansion called her by that awful nick name.

The rapid clicking of heels warned Gabi and everyone else in the kitchen of who was coming. Nobody else in the world walked like that, with steps so swift yet always so perfectly even as if each one had been precisely measured. As if a mountain lion had been spotted, everyone ran, some looking for the quickest escape route while others grab the nearest tool as they attempt to hide in the work they were supposed to be doing when they were gossiping.

Gabi looked in the nearest reflective surface to make sure her hair wasn’t too messy and her face wasn’t dirty, though there was really nothing she could do about her clothes. It had been years since her step sister had caught her asleep on the dirty floor in front of the fire place, cinder covering her face when she was woken up with a bucket of cold water. The other girl had sneered at her in disgust then and called her Cinderella, she hasn’t stopped calling her that since.

By the time the old wooden door opened with a loud bang, everyone who remained in the area was doing their work, all of them kept their head down, avoiding their tiny blonde mistress’ gaze as If she could turn them all into stone with a single look. Gabriella wasn’t the type to back down though; she looked right at the other girl.

Sharpay Emmanuelle Evans stood with her back straight and her hands on her hips as she looked down the straight slope of her nose at the room she was in. Her blonde hair was held from her face with a large ornate comb on the back of her head and the rest fell over her shoulders and down her back in perfect spirals that Gabi knew cost the girl an uncomfortable night with hot irons curlers in her hair. The dress Sharpay was wearing was one of the few she didn’t throw away after using only once or twice, it was her favourite; fiery red, decorated with cursive gold patterns and lace in the front, the cut low enough to tease boys with the top of the slopes of her breasts without seeming too obscene. Obviously Lady Derby Montez was not home or she would have told her daughter to change, she always said that shade of red made women look like prostitutes.

“Cinderella, I called you. Why didn’t you answer?” She demanded harshly.

“Because my name isn’t Cinderella,” Gabi replied with a sweet smile made to annoy. She and Sharpay had been living under the same roof for years now yet this game never gets old, even if it constantly gets her in trouble.

“Your name is whatever I chose to call you. If you haven’t learnt that by now I’m sure I can think of a way to help you remember.”

Sharpay was the same height as Gabriella but the added height of her hair and the high heels of her shoes always gave her the advantage to loom over the other girl, not that she ever needed it, the girl could be the height of a garden gnome and she’d still find a way to intimidate other people.

Sharpay’s face was directly in front of Gabi as she made her threat, the invasion of personal space making Gabi a little breathless and speech became an ability Gabi seemed to be losing hold of. She usually had a comeback ready for threats like this.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the other girl stepped away. Sharpay smiled a shark like smile.

“What is it that you need Sharpay?” Gabi cut to the chase, trying to cut Sharpay’s victorious mood as short as possible.

“I had some new dresses made and I need to go try them on at the shop. You may or may not know this, but proper ladies never travel alone so you are coming with me.” She said with an emphasis on ‘proper’.

Gabriella snorted.

“Proper? In that dress?” She knew she should have held her tongue but she just couldn’t resist.

The slap rang in her ear before the pain registered on her cheek. She didn’t have to look in a mirror to know there was a red hand print on her face, yet again. Sharpay was the only one in this house who slaps her. Not even her mother did it, preferring instead to have her taken out and whipped by someone else, and that hardly ever happens anyway. Vast increases in chores were usually her preferred method of punishment.

Gabi looked back up at Sharpay giving her an even sweeter smile, as if Sharpay had just given her flowers. It was the only way to win the game. “I’m sorry but I have other duties to attend to.”

“There are many servants in this household. I’m sure they can cover for you for just a few hours.”

Gabi can feel the heat of Sharpay’s anger radiating from her. She was winning already.

“I don’t want to burden them. Can’t you take your brother?” Gabi asked.

“No, he disappeared; probably off getting sodomized by that new stable boy again. I’m sorry Cinderella, but I’m afraid it’s just going to be you and me.” She didn’t sound very sorry at all, a fact that made Gabi very nervous. Maybe she wasn’t winning after all.

“Ryan doesn’t like riding alone. And since everyone else who knew how to ride horses were busy, myself included, it’s only logical that he would take Chad with him since he didn’t have prior engagements. Only those with their minds in the gutter would so quickly jump to such conclusions.” Gabi was almost certain she would get slapped again, if not worse.

She didn’t though. In fact, her comment this time didn’t seem to affect her step sister at all. The other girl simple smirked at her and told her to go find a less disgraceful dress to wear, for she refused to be seen next to anyone in that dirty old rag and that they will be leaving in an hour.

When Sharpay left there were sighs of relief throughout the crowded room and all the servants gathered around to congratulate Miss Gabriella on standing up to the vicious mountain lion. They were hugging her and running a cold wet towel over her heated red cheeks, reassuring their champion that all her chores will be completely taken care of.

***

“Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is weeping, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.”

Ryan smiled as he looked at the clear blue sky and stuck his bare foot into the stream. The water was warmer than natural here and the grass seemed to sing with the wind as it danced, nobody was sure why. There were rumours of fairies and witches, but no one really knew for sure and whatever it is, there never seemed to be any harm done. In fact, these lands were considered to bring people good luck on many occasions so Ryan never saw any harm in always coming here to rest and drink in the beautiful scene as his horses drank the water.

“Gabriella always sings this song.” He said without looking at his companion. “She said she heard it when she was a child. Said that her mother had gone to heaven and that she came to her at night as an angel to sing her to sleep. Do you think that could be possible Chad?”

He turned to his servant and laughed at the look he saw there, one that’s caught between amusement, bewildered shock at the naivety of the idea and blankness as he tried not to show either reaction. It was a look that said ‘Are you serious!? ...Sir.’

“You don’t believe that an angel could come down to visit us?” He asked, more curious than offended.

While the existence of magic and magical creatures within the Kingdom of Kahntarasia and all the surrounding lands had been proven and established for more than a millennium, the existence of angels is still somewhat questionable. Most people believe they exist of course, but hardly anyone has seen them and those who claimed they have are often proven to be insane of con men.

Chad was tempted to tell him that even if there are angels and they do find the time and incentive to come down from a perfect place like heaven to this shit hole called Earth, that there was no way in hell that an angry, bitter, adulterous woman like the first Lady Montez was going to be one of them.

Chad’s spent enough time with the gossiping maids of the mansion to almost remember the horror stories by heart. He knew Gabriella knew nothing of her beloved mother’s sexcapades and temper tantrums of course, nobody dared tell her. The poor Miss Gabriella has lost so much already after all. Apparently nobody told the Evans twins about the first Lady Montez either. Chad didn’t like the idea of being the first one to break it to them, even if he was only telling it to the good twin.

His contemplative silent went on for too long though, so Ryan just dismissed the question. “If you’re not comfortable answering then that’s alright. I apologize for prying, you’re opinion is your own business.”

“No, that’s not it. I was just thinking. If angels had the time to sing a child to sleep, why do they never have the time to protect the abused? Or feed the hungry? Help the poor or guide the lost? In all my time on this earth not once have I ever heard a claim of the existence of angels where the angel helped people in need; only claims of them showing up with bright lights and then disappearing. If those claims are true, then why only do that?”

Ryan thought about it for a while. He didn’t notice that Chad had once again forgotten to address him as ‘Sir’ or ‘Master Ryan’. Chad had gotten into trouble a few times for that when he had done it in front of other people but Ryan never took offence.

“Perhaps angels were not allowed to interfere in human affairs, perhaps everything has worked out the way it’s supposed to work out. Perhaps singing a small child to sleep was a small enough act that it doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.”

“So you think people who were forced to watch their children starve because their Masters have taken all of their food during a famine or people who gets beaten up and killed because they were trying to protect their family from people pillaging their little village should have gotten what they got?” Chad threw back angrily.

He’d always hated the blasé attitude of the rich towards the suffering of the people far less fortunate than they are. As if they’re stray dogs, too dirty to pet and it’s nice to feed them every once in a while but it doesn’t matter if it died.

“No, of course not! I would never say that. Just, it might be that injustices happen as part of something else, something that we’re not supposed to know yet and everything happens for a reason and we should have faith that there’s a greater good out there and that it’s all for the best.”

“A sermon from you, Master Ryan? I never took you for a religious man.” His voice was calmer this time.

There was something in the way Ryan said what he did, like he really believed in a greater good, believed in a way that extended beyond his current good fortune and luxurious lifestyle. Besides, he didn’t want to get in trouble once Ryan remembers that he is the master and Chad is the servant, and servants shouldn’t really be talking this way to their masters.

“A man who has faith isn’t exactly the same as a man who is religious.” He replied almost enigmatically. “Still, I have to confess. The idea of joining the clergy and living a celibate life is more appealing to me than taking a wife and bearing children.”

The confession from Ryan left a strange light feeling in Chad’s chest, he wasn’t sure why it should or what it means, but then he’s never sure of anything when it comes to the mystery that is Ryan Evans. It’s strange that this innocent and over pampered rich boy could throw him so far off balance. He took a long look at the man that was supposed to be his master, with his too pale skin and bright blue eyes, hair the colour of wheat in the sunlight and his clothes, a shade of pink so bright that even his sister won’t touch it.

“No offence Master, but I think you’re a touch too colourful for the clergy” Chad smiled teasingly and Ryan returned it with interest.

It was always easy for Ryan to smile. Sometimes Chad found it annoying, but other times like now, he kind of liked it. It was nothing like the kind he usually sees aristocrats give each other as they plot the other’s downfall. It was so bright and so real, framed by lips a more inviting shade of pink than any man should have.

Neither of the two young men realized how close they were to each other, how they were leaning into each other slowly, their breath on each other’s face. It wasn’t until their nose grazed each other that they realised what they were doing.

“I’m sorry!” Chad blurted out as the two jumped a way from each other. “I mean, I apologize, Master Ryan, I haven’t slept well last night, I’m feeling a bit-”

“Yes of course” Ryan jumped in. “I have to admit I’ve become addicted to that new drink my sister had imported. Coffee, I think it’s called. Anyway it’s becoming difficult for me to keep myself awake and alert in the morning without it.”

“It’s nearly noon sir” Chad stated as he looked at the sun. “Perhaps we should get back. I’m sure the staff will have lunch prepared for you once you get back.”

“Yes of course. And I have fencing lessons again this afternoon.”

Chad could hear the grumbling in the blonde’s voice. Everyone knew Ryan hated fencing and was disastrous at it to a level that no one thought was humanely possible despite the years of training. It was surprising considering how amazing Ryan was at dancing and both craft is one that requires grace. Some say Ryan was even more graceful than his sister. Of course, those who were caught saying that by Sharpay was never heard from again.

“I thought there were only had lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“Yes well apparently I am not a gifted swordsman like my sister is so I need extra lessons. I know Master Stuart would much rather spend his time sharpening Sharpay’s sword skills to perfection than waste his time with me but mother is paying for it, though I’m certain my sister is secretly paying for extra lessons with her allowance as well. She has real passion for the craft. Still, mother insists that fencing is a gentlemen’s craft, a measure of true manhood, and so I must not only know it but excel in it.” He sighed. “If that was really true then my sister must have one very big secret hiding under her big skirts.”

Chad laughed as he helped Ryan onto the horse.

“It’s ironic isn’t it?” Ryan asked, suddenly sounding jaded.

“What is Master Ryan?”

“That my twin sister is the son mother always wanted. Ruthless, extremely ambitious, able to command both fear and adoration with a wit as sharp as her sword. If she was born a man my mother would no doubt have forgotten my name by now.”

“Trust me Master Ryan, your sister has nothing you should envy.” He said with as much conviction in his voice as he could muster, for spoiled as Ryan Evans was he was still a very nice person, and it’s completely absurd to Chad that anyone should ever feel insecure because they’re nice.

Ryan blushed in reply as he muttered a soft thank you under his breath. And idea occurred to Chad in that moment.

“Master Ryan, have you ever considered archery?” When Ryan shook his head he continued. “Archery is a fine skill for a gentleman to have also. It requires both precision and extreme patience, the latter of which is something I’m sure your sister cannot manage within this life time. I have some skills in the art, perhaps I could tutor in the basics of it sometime? You might have more of a talent for it than clashing swords.”

“Thank you Chad. Archery sounds wonderful. Especially the part about my sister being unlikely to succeed in it.” Ryan smiled again, a more devious smile this time, one that spoke of a small victory as the idea rolled around in his head. Something he could beat his sister at. Archery sounds heaven sent already.

***

Gabriella sighed inwardly once again for what felt like the millionth time and wondered why they didn’t just invite the seamstress to do this at the mansion instead, so she doesn’t need to chaperone Sharpay as she flounced around flaunting her new and expensive dresses. They’d been at the seamstress’ shop for what felt like days as Sharpay tried on the dresses she had had made, all of which had complicated and delicate designs that took forever to put on and even longer to take off.

Thankfully they had already finished trying on all the dresses and noting down the adjustments that must be made, but then of course the seamstress needed to show Sharpay the new designs from all the great dress makers in the entire continent and beyond. Who cares what the latest trend is in the frozen city of Swaren? It only snows once every three years here!

Then suddenly it occurs to Gabi. Sharpay knew how long it takes her to get her dresses and that if she were to go into town that she would need a chaperone. She knew her brother was always off horse riding at this time so of course she would insist that she goes to see the seamstress at her shop, so she could drag Gabi with her and make her watch as Sharpay luxuriates in all the things Gabi was never allowed to have even though it should have been her right to as Lord Montez’ only real heir.

Sharpay loves making other people jealous after all. It was her favourite pass time and if she had to go hours out of her way to do it, well, it was probably worth it for her. Still, it really wasn’t envy that was killing Gabi right now, it was boredom. Pure, unadulterated boredom.

When Gabi turned around though she realised that she’d spoken, or thought, too soon, for there, standing in front of her on a stand was the most beautiful dress Gabi had ever seen. It was made of pale blue fabric that shimmered silver as rays of sunlight brushed against it and lined with pure white bows and lace and flowers. It was a dress made to bask in the glow of the warm afternoon sun. Gabi wished Sharpay would buy it though she knows the design was too simple for her step sister’s extravagant taste.

Still, maybe she could somehow persuade Sharpay to buy it anyway and take it once the blonde discards it, as she always does with most of her outfits. But that was a ridiculous thought Gabi realised, a dress like this was probably ordered by someone so even Sharpay couldn’t get it even if she wanted to.

“Who ordered that dress over there?” Sharpay asked suddenly and it took Gabi a moment to realise that the other girl was talking about the same dress she was currently ogling at.

The seamstress was positively grinning at the question and complimented Miss Evans on her wonderful taste. Apparently the dress had been made for the daughter of a Duke. Only the Duke was then accused of treason shortly after the dress was ordered so he took his family and disappeared. Now the seamstress was left with an expensive dress that was only half paid for and she was willing to sell it for even less than that. Even then it was still expensive.

Sharpay thought about it for a few minutes before saying the last thing Gabi ever expected to leave her mouth.

“Try that dress on, Cinderella.”

“Excuse me?” Gabi didn’t quite believe her ears. Neither did the seamstress apparently for the grey haired women looked like she was caught between fighting and fainting.

“Are you deaf? I said try it on!” She commanded again and Gabi quickly went for the dress.

She may enjoy deliberately disobeying Sharpay but the other girl could command the opposing army to walk themselves off a cliff in that tone of voice.

It took a lot of fumbling to get the dress on and she knew the seamstress was pulling especially hard at the lace as she helped her put it on. Still angry that Sharpay would let the servant girl try on the expensive dress no doubt. Gabi didn’t mind though, this was more than she’d ever hoped for after all. She had no idea what Sharpay was planning but the dress made her feel like a princess.

Maybe that was the plan, she thought. Give her a glimpse of what she could have and then take it away again.

She walked out of the large dressing room in the back and into the shop again. Sharpay dropped the catalogue she was looking at when she saw her. Her dark eyes widen and glittered as her mouth parted in surprise before she closed them again and licked her lips, pressing them together and swallowed. Then she realised what she was doing and straightened herself, lifted up her face back to its normal position with her nose in the air.

“You look... decent, Cinderella.”

Coming from Sharpay, she must be looking like a goddess.

“We’ll take it” She said and that shocked Gabriella to complete stillness for a couple of minutes.

Nobody else noticed though as Sharpay paid for the dress and ordered someone to go get the accessories. The shop keeper was over the shock at the idea of her over indulgent, self absorbed frequent customer buying something so expensive for her ‘servant girl’ though. Instead she was giving Gabriella a mean look.

It was a look that said ‘I know exactly what you are and what you’re doing and I hope you burn in hell for it’.

***

Being a princess really isn’t worth it.

That was the conclusion that Gabriella came to by the time Sharpay was done dressing up her new life sized doll, making her try on a hundred pairs of gloves and a million pairs of shoes and doing her hair and her nails and her make-up. It actually took a lot less time that Gabi thought it would but then Sharpay had made everyone attack on all fronts. That was really what it felt like, an attack. Gabi wondered if this was a new method of torture all on its own or if there was something else ahead that she needs to watch out for today.

Knowing Sharpay though, it was probably the later. In fact her step sister probably thought she was being very nice to Gabriella right now and alright, Gabi has to admit she sort of is, and she’s lulling her into a sense of security before hitting her with something really nasty. Well, if Sharpay thought she was going to let her guard down just because of a new dress and some accessories then she was deeply mistaken.

“So, where are we heading?” Gabriella asked as she twirled her new umbrella.

It was blue, like the dress and Gabi briefly wondered if whatever plan Sharpay was cooking up would have the chance of allowing her to keep the umbrella. It probably didn’t. Knowing Sharpay this beautiful umbrella would probably be in tatters by the time Sharpay was done with whatever she intended to do to her.

“Wait, you’re not done yet.” The blonde ordered in a strangely soft voice.

It did nothing to stop Gabriella’s annoyed look as she sagged against a nearby wall and sighed, not the easiest thing to do while in a corset that kept her back straight and turned breathing into something that required effort. This time Sharpay didn’t send anyone in to attack any part of Gabriella’s body though, instead she walked right into her personal space with a velvet box in her hands, her breathing uneven, almost as If she was nervous to be standing so close to her step sister despite the fact that her face showed nothing but her usual cold contempt. She opened the velvet box and took out a heart shaped sapphire pendant dangling on a silver chain. It sparkled in the sunlight and Gabi had to look away when the light shone too brightly into her eyes.

“You don’t like it?” Sharpay asked in a tone of voice that would have made Gabriella hug the person using it if the person wasn’t her step sister. As it is, she really didn’t know how to react.

“No, it’s perfect.” Was the answer she opted for though, and Sharpay seemed to come back to herself, her face moving back up to its usual position of looking down her nose at people, red lips shaped into her usual satisfied smirk.

Then just as Gabi thought she might know where she stood again, Sharpay’s manicured fingers touched her bare shoulder and she shivered at the warm touch, her whole body tingling as Sharpay’s fingers moved to rest on her neck. The coldness of the silver chain draped itself on her and she bared her neck for Sharpay to fasten the clasp. In that moment it was as if her whole world had been reduced to Sharpay’s touch, the delicate fingers on her skin, the soft breath caressing her neck making her shiver again.

“Now you’re done.” Sharpay said as she gave her another long look.


	2. Once a Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Dahlia B. (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/878457/)

Gabriella smiled as she took in the warmth of the sun on her face and felt her big skirt move as she twirled. She knew she shouldn’t let her step sister see how happy she was but she couldn’t help it; the day was just too perfect to be spent with her guards up and ready for battle. She might regret it later but for now, she lived in the moment. She didn’t often get days like this so she would savour as much of it as she could.

Gabi noticed Sharpay looking at her as she sat down on the grass, a picnic laid out before them. The shade of the overhead tree was darkening Sharpay’s face but Gabi could still see the small smile. Sharpay didn’t look evil when she smiled like that.

“You should smile like that more often” Gabi said. Once again, the words came out before she could stop herself.

Sharpay looked confused for a moment. “What are you talking about Cinderella? I smile all the time.”

“But never like you mean it” Gabi was surprised to see Sharpay look away, a natural blush colouring her face even through the layers of makeup. She sat herself down opposite the other girl, noticing that Sharpay had brought food for two so not only was she not going to starve while waiting for Sharpay to finish but also that she wouldn’t be eating leftovers or fancy meals in secret. The chef loved her but was forbidden to give her what food was given to the rest of the family. Gabi realized that this was the first good meal she would be having properly since her father died.

“Thank you,” the girl said and heard the blonde girl mumble something incoherent in reply, another strange behaviour in a string of weird behaviours Gabi had witnessed that morning. Sharpay never mumbled, she often said things that other people couldn’t decipher but the words themselves were usually crystal clear and often left ringing in the ears of listeners long after Sharpay had spoken them. Gabi wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but decided that, for now at least, she wouldn’t worry about it.

They ended up having a conversation as they ate, an actual conversation, one that didn’t involve slapping or trying to push each other’s buttons. They talked about clothes and fencing and irritating distant relatives... well, Sharpay did most of the talking anyway, but without the biting remarks being aimed at her, Gabi was surprised to find that she actually found Sharpay’s antics entertaining. For someone who was almost famous for their scheming, Sharpay was surprisingly straight forward when they were alone. There was a sense of honesty to her that Gabi rarely found in anyone else. It was as if a veil had been lifted and all of the venomous insults were revealed to be the harsh criticisms of an innocent girl who hasn’t learnt to tell white lies for the sake of being nice yet.

And for the first time in her life, Gabi found herself laughing with her step sister instead of being laughed at.

Gabi looked at Sharpay again, face flushed, brown eyes shining, bright smile on her face. Sharpay looked so much more beautiful now than she ever did when every part of her was poised and controlled. Gabriella wondered what she’d look like without a corset squeezing her into that perfect hourglass shape, or the thick make up covering her face, the immaculately curled hair that wouldn’t dare move out of place. Another thought occurred to her then, a question she’d asked before but never got an answer for. What would her life have been like if her father hadn’t married Derby Evans? Only this time the question had a new focus. What would she and Sharpay be to each other if they hadn’t been step-sisters? If they had just met in the park or at a feast, would they still have been enemies? Or would they be just like they are now, having a conversation, enjoying each other’s company, maybe even being unlikely friends, or maybe...

Gabriella’s thoughts were interrupted by the feel of something hitting her in the back. She turned to see a ball, and running up after it, a young man. He seemed about her age with dark floppy hair and kind eyes. Something about him was very familiar and he reminded her vaguely of a puppy as he looked at them nervously.

“Oh …ladies, I apologize for my...” he looked sheepishly at the ball, “...minor miscalculation. I, uh, was having a game with my friends over there and well, the ball didn’t really go the way I intended it to go.”

The look Sharpay threw the boy made Gabi very glad that looks couldn’t actually kill. She saw the boy almost curl in on himself in fear. Gabi felt the need to step in.

“It’s fine, we all miscalculate sometimes,” Gabi gave him a reassuring smile that, as usual, didn’t fail to create another one on the boy’s own lips. “I’m Gabriella,” she said as she gave him her hand. She had never really had her hand kissed before and, in this outfit, she wanted to try it out.

She didn’t’ get her hand kissed though as the boys eyes grew wide and happy. “Gabriella? As in Gabriella Montez, daughter of Lord Montez?”

“Yes,” she replied, surprised. Hardly anyone outside of the mansion knew who she was.

“I’m Jason. Jason Cross. We used to spend the summer together at my father’s chateau.”

“Oh, the boy who ate mud, I remember now,” Gabi teased and Sharpay’s murderous look intensified.

“Well, I don’t eat mud anymore,” Jason blushed as a shy smile blossomed on his face.

“Really? I couldn’t tell from your clothes,” Sharpay cut in, looking pointedly at the boy’s pale blue tights, stained with the dark brown of earth.

Jason stammered. “Well I uh... miscalculate a lot,” he said again while looking at the field where his friends waited.

“Oh, I almost forgot. How rude of me. This is my step sister, Sharpay Evans,” Gabi said. She didn’t notice the anger emanating from the other girl. “And Sharpay, this is Jason Cross II, son of Count Jason Cross of Enderwoods.”

“How do you do” Sharpay curtseyed and Jason bowed before kissing her hand. Both were polite during the introductions though Gabi could still feel Sharpay’s coldness towards him. It surprised her since usually Sharpay wouldn’t hesitate to flirt shamelessly with men of higher standing than her own...Had done so with many who aren’t nearly as good looking as Jason...Maybe Sharpay does have her limits and Jason just really wasn’t her type.

Jason turned his attention away from the icy blonde as soon as he could without being too impolite (probably in fear of a cruel remark by the girl) and smiled at Gabi again. “My friends are waiting for me. It would be rude of me to keep them waiting any longer. However if you like you could come and watch. I’d ask you to join us in a game since I remember you used to love it as a child but your dress looks too beautiful to be ruined by the mud.”

“You’re just afraid of losing to a lady in front of your peers,” Gabi smirked playfully, “I think you may remember that I don’t ‘miscalculate’ as much as you do.”

Jason smiled brightly at his childhood friend. “You always were the smart one”.

Neither of the two old friends noticed the anger in Sharpay’s eyes as they got reacquainted. The blonde was never one who could stand to be ignored, and if she could make things combust just by looking at them, Sharpay would have singed the skin off Jason’s innocent face by now. As Jason and Gabriella walked closer to a puddle however, Sharpay realized she might not need to do something so extreme. She wouldn’t even need to lift a finger.

All she needed was one quick nudge.

The mud splashed around Gabi as Sharpay gave a convincing scream, jumping out of the way before the mud could get onto her favourite dress while the pale blue fabric of Gabi’s dress became coated with sticky dark brown. Her sleeves dripped with mud as she tried to pull herself up, refusing the help of the young Count. Fortunately the girl had gotten her hand under her to break her fall so her face and upper body wasn’t covered entirely in mud, only tainted by stray drops.

Too bad, Sharpay thought, she would have liked to see her coquettish step sister with a face full of mud.

***

“MOTHER!” Sharpay’s voice was a cross between an outraged scream and the high pitch of a bird’s chirp. Usually Gabriella would put her hand over her ears but this time she barely heard it. She was almost shaking with anger; her face set in stone, her eyes dark and stormy.

Lady Montez II tried not to sigh and roll her eyes too obviously at the screech of her daughter’s voice. It was all too often that Sharpay would completely throw away every single thing her mother had ever taught her about manners and etiquette. Sure the girl knew how to be demure yet composed in front of handsome gentlemen, and how to be courteous and charming in front of other nobles, but every time she was angry (which was often) she would always come in screaming for her at the top of her lungs. Derby was surprised that none of the servants have gone deaf yet.

“Yes dear?” She replied, soft and composed, the way a lady should sound, no matter what the situation is.

“Cinderella ruined my dress!” Sharpay claimed as she gestured to the other girl, the blue dress Gabi was wearing had turned brown down the front, traces of mud clinging to her face and hair. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

“So she stole your dress and then ruined it?” Derby asked, knowing full well that wasn’t the case. She asked anyway, just to see if her daughter would take the bait and lie to get ‘Cinderella’ into even more trouble.

She didn’t; which brought up an even more interesting question.

“Then why would she be wearing your dress she didn’t steal it?”

Sharpay paused at that, eyes suddenly dropping to the floor, looking not entirely unlike a child whose hand had been caught in a cookie jar.

“I bought it for her,” Sharpay admitted.

Derby gave her a pointed look, something not entirely unlike dread filling her.

“I was trying to be nice,” the blonde girl added, but there was guilt in her voice. If Gabriella noticed, she didn’t show it.

“I see,” Derby said as she hid her anxiety. She would deal with her daughter later. For now, she had a situation to salvage.

“So you were trying to be nice and bought Gabriella a beautiful dress and she repaid that kindness with carelessness and stupidity.” Derby stated, playing along with her daughter’s plan. “Well then, such carelessness should not be overlooked, especially when my darling daughter has gone through such effort to be nice to you, Gabriella. In fact, I’m willing to go so far as to say that you’ve greatly insulted my daughter by your actions.”

She stalked over to Gabriella then, her tall form hovering over the girl.

“Ten lashes,” she stated, calm as ever.

Gabi didn’t flinch upon hearing her punishment. In fact her expression hadn’t changed since she was pushed into the mud. There was only a slight twitch of her lips that acknowledged the words spoken to her.

“Mother, don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” Sharpay spoke up finally, but as her mother’s cold blue eyes turned to her, she backed down.

Derby’s lips curved into an evil smile and while she spoke to her daughter, her eyes were now fixed on the brunette.

“Not at all dear,” she answered simply. “Nothing is too harsh for someone who’s hurt my daughter’s feelings and spat on her kindness.”

Sharpay looked over at the other girl, eyes pleading as she somehow tried to telepathically communicate her apology. She only wanted to bring Gabriella down a notch for being such a flirt with Count Whatshisname. She never meant for her mother to take it so seriously.

She never meant for Gabriella to get hurt.

Her apology fell on deaf ears as Gabriella was taken away to her fate. Though she had turned back to face her step sister one last time, her dark eyes were hard, cold and almost deadly. One look into them, and Sharpay felt herself stabbed in the heart by shards of ice.

The blonde flinched.

***

The sounds of clashing metal filled the room as graceful feet glided over the smooth surface of the marble floor. Lady Montez II had always preferred that her children hone their sword skills indoors (something about not wanting anyone to know their skill level or weaknesses before fighting them), which suited Sharpay just fine. While she knew very well that practicing outside would be more practical (it’d get her used to the elements in case she was ever attacked for real), she enjoyed the comfort of her home, enjoyed the warmth from the fireplace in the winter, the way the light caressed her face through the large windows in the summer. But most of all, she loved the mirrors that lined the walls of the room.

Some might call her Narcissus, but Sharpay always thought that if those people were even half as beautiful as she was, they’d have much better things to do than come up with ridiculous stories to try and keep beautiful people from enjoying their beauty.

And it wasn’t like it caused any harm for her to give her reflection an occasional glance. She’d long grown out of the habit of being distracted by her own reflection during a fight. Sharpay knew very well how fatal that could be.

Of course, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t get distracted by anything else.

“Sharpay!” Master Edward Stuart yelled at her again as his sword grazed her face. Thankfully, they weren’t practicing with real swords this session, or she’d have been killed five times over already.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. It wasn’t a phrase she’d utter very often. In fact, Master Edward Stuart was probably the only person she ever actually said them to. “I’m just, distracted today.”

“Obviously,” He said with concern, but didn’t push her. He’d been teaching Sharpay long enough to know that if she wanted to share something, she would. There weren’t many people in the world that Sharpay could confide in other than him. Sure, the girl was quite the actor; she could make sweetness drip from her lips like honey, could charm a tiger into becoming her pussy cat if she wanted to but most people knew it was just an act. People loved to talk, even the nobles and they all heard just how wicked little Miss Evans could be with her viciously temperamental nature, her vanity and her high ambitions. So while they may smile at her as she passed their way, and compliment her on her taste in clothes and tell her how wonderful it is to see her, none of them ever held any real fondness for the girl. In fact they were probably all plotting against her. Almost as much as she was plotting against them.

The sword master really didn’t envy her. He’d always hated these games that the nobles played with each other. He’d always thought most of them had too much time on their hands. Unlike the common folk, they didn’t need to strive for such things as food or clothing, so they spent all their time plotting ways to bring each other down, ways to step over each other on their way to the top. Not that common folk didn’t do that as well of course, but still, these nobles had all they need but it was never enough. And those that do think they have enough get dragged into it with them just to keep what they already have. It was an awful system in his opinion.

Still, his favourite student was right in the middle of it, a master of it even. In theory, Sharpay was the embodiment of everything he hated about that world he couldn’t quite leave behind, and yet somehow, he could never bring himself to resent her like everyone else did.

There was something about Sharpay, something underneath that thick layer of makeup and false sentiments, underneath the temper tantrums and casual disregard for others.

Sharpay Evans had fire in her; she had drive and passion and a bullheadedness that he found both irritating and strangely endearing. She wasn’t like most of the other noblewomen, the simpering sycophants that latch onto men of the highest station they could find. Though she often acted like one, he could never see Sharpay being satisfied with being anyone’s trophy or arm candy, no matter what her mother had planned for her.

Most of all, in all the years he had known her, watched her grow up as he taught her the art of the blade; he’d learn that despite her cruelties, she only saved the worse for those who either deserved it, or whom she thought could handle it.

Which was more than he can say about most people.

“It’s Cinderella” the blonde said eventually and Edward resisted the urge to sigh. He didn’t really understand what was going on between the two step siblings but he knew enough to know that whatever it was, it was most likely Lady Montez’s fault.

The sword master never had the chance to get to know the (from what he had heard) feisty brunette very well. He knew she was the daughter of the previous Lady Montez and the only legitimate heir to the Montez name and fortune. He knew that because of that, the current Lady Montez reduced her status to that of a servant and kept her out of the world of the nobles. A monumentally stupid move on her part in his opinion, since no matter how much she reduced Gabriella’s status, she was still the only legitimate heir and had every right to take everything away from her the moment she comes of age. In his opinion, it would have been much better to raise her as her own and make it so that she’s so arrogant and spoiled that she would be of absolutely no use to anyone. It was quite confounding to see Lady Montez II treat her step daughter in such a way. He’d always thought that the woman was wickedly intelligent, much like her daughter, but in the case of Gabriella Montez, she appeared to be very blind.

Unless of course there was another party involved. Another player in the game, one that he wasn’t aware of, one who had something to benefit from an abused young Lady Montez. One powerful enough to have something over the current Lady Montez, something big enough to be pulling her strings...

Of course, that could just be his paranoia talking, left over from his days serving another Kingdom, one he wished he could forget. Perhaps Lady Montez really was blind when it came to little Miss Gabriella, letting her emotions cloud her judgment and make the decisions for her.

He hoped that was the case anyway.

Edward didn’t think the overall treatment of the young lady was what was currently bothering his student though.

“So what’s this about Miss Gabriella?” He urged this time after Sharpay went silent. She gave him a sigh before starting her story.

“It started with a trip to the seamstress, and things were going well and then this...this toad of a nobleman came along and he had his eyes all over Cinderella and she was actually encouraging him! That tramp!” There was a pause in her tirade. Then the sharpness in her voice softened.

“Anyway, I may have gotten a little upset and so I came home and I got Cinderella in trouble with mother. I only wanted to bring her down a notch for being so flirtatious with that toad but, I didn’t want her to actually get hurt over it. I know she and I have never been on the best of terms, to put it mildly, and I usually really do enjoy the sight of her being humiliated but... I don’t want to actually hurt her.”

There was a sigh again and Sharpay’s eyes gravitated back towards the mirror. Somehow it didn’t make her feel that much better.

“Mother completely overdid it this time” she said, resigned now. “Ten lashes with a whip; and by that barbarian too. I don’t know why she would go so far over just a dress.”

That was rather overdone, the swordsman agreed in his mind. He really didn’t understand the relationship between Derby and her step daughter. Still, at least her daughter wasn’t so far gone.

“If you feel so horrible about the punishment, then why didn’t you stop it?” He asked.

The girl gave a decidedly unladylike shrug. “Mother was so insistent in the matter. I didn’t want to oppose her. She’s always so... overly cautious when it comes to Cinderella. Always told me she was the enemy. And besides, it’s too late now anyway. The sentence has already been carried out. There isn’t much I can do.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Edward retorted, a warm smile on his face. “You’re Sharpay Evans. There isn’t much in this world that you can’t do.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” The girl finally broke into a smile. It was small but still more sincere than most. “I knew there was a reason I keep having lessons with you.”

The man laughed. “That wasn’t supposed to be a compliment but still... on the issue of ‘Cinderella’ as you call her, you could try just talking to her.”

“Talking to her?” She made a face as if he’d just told her to wash her own clothes.

“Yes, talking. You know, where you open your mouth and sounds come out to form words. It’s a very effective method of communication.”

“But, what on Earth will I talk about?” Before Edward could reply, there was a knock on the door.

“Pardon my interruption Master Stuart,” Lady Derby said courteously. “But is the lesson finished? I need to have a word with my daughter.”

“Of course my lady,” the man replied curtly. Sharpay was too distracted to continue anyway and it wasn’t like he could give her any advice on her step sister with Lady Derby in the room.

He gave them both a farewell bow before leaving. He never really enjoyed being in the company of his employer.  
“What is it, mother?” Sharpay asked the moment the man left the room.

“Darling! Have you forgotten everything I’ve taught you about manners?” Derby’s smile was pleasant and her tone condescending. It grated against Sharpay’s nerves. Still, she gritted her teeth, straightened her back and gave her mother a curtsey in greeting.

“I apologize for my abruptness mother,” she said as she returned her mother’s fake smile. “But you were the one who said that directness has its value.”

“I also told you that value is subjective. Only a certain number of people value directness darling. You should be careful who you use it with.”

“Of course mother,” Sharpay replied, trying to seem courteous and amiable but unable to keep the stiffness from her stance.

“So what is it you want to speak to me about?” She tried again.

Derby’s smile widened. “Well, I wanted to congratulate you of course. That ordeal with that... What did you call her again? Cinderella was it? Anyway, marvellous scheming on your part dear, buying her that dress and then getting her covered in mud and getting her in trouble for it. Simple, yet brilliant, very well executed as well. You’ll make a brilliantly dangerous lady one day.”

“Oh, thank you mother,” Sharpay replied, not looking her mother in the eyes. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew that if her mother could see her eyes, she would be able to read everything she felt from them.

“One thing does bother me though. Why did you buy that girl a new dress? You could have simply given her one of yours and then after, claimed she’d ruin your favourite one.”

It seems like her mother could read her after all, even without looking into her eyes.

The truth was that, Sharpay bought that dress because it suited Gabriella. She looked so beautiful in it, the big blue skirt fanning around her when she spun, the way the white bows flowed with her wavy dark hair as the sun kissed her coffee coloured skin. Sharpay had always known Gabriella was beautiful. It was what made her such a threat, according to her mother. Not that she was any more beautiful than Sharpay of course, but her beauty was different. It wasn’t like her and the other girls, where Sharpay could simply compare their looks. Gabriella wasn’t like that. She was in a category all on her own.

Sharpay had never seen Gabriella as beautiful as she had that afternoon. It wasn’t just that she cleaned up and got out of the dirty clothes and into a fancy dress. It was that, for the first time, Sharpay got to see what Gabriella was like when she was happy. Got to see the bright smile on her face, and the way her dark eyes lit up and that adorable little laugh.

It made Sharpay queasy thinking about what she’d done to the other girl. She didn’t think her Cinderella got the chance to smile like that very often.

She couldn’t tell her mother any of this of course.

“I just thought she’d get in even more trouble if it was a brand new dress.” She said instead. “I mean, anyone can give a servant their old clothes. Buying her a whole new wardrobe is just so much more personal.”

Her mother smiled again, but there was a knowing look in her eyes. It told Sharpay that her answer had come too late. She’d already been caught.

“Well that is a nice touch dear,” the Lady Montez said, despite knowing the truth. Derby, unlike her daughter, was almost never direct, even if she occasionally had to pretend to be. “I have to say, I’m rather glad to see you finally turning your more vicious games towards your stepsister,” she continued, still with that soft voice and sharp knowing smile. “You usually only play them with the noble families. I’m glad you’re finally starting to see what a threat that girl is to you. How dangerous she could potentially be to your future. After all, she is the only legitimate heir to the Montez name and fortune. Once she comes of age, she has every right to disinherit all of us, to take everything away from you like we all know she would.

By keeping her here, under our control and out of the courts, I’ve managed to stop her from making important connections that would help her in the future. The work she does has managed to curtail her beauty somewhat; she doesn’t exactly have noble women’s hands anymore, and the whipping on her back might leave scars. Also she has no sense of etiquette to speak of. All of these things will go a long way to obstruct her as a member of the nobility, not to mention she will still have the mindset of a servant girl. It’ll be something of a mental prison for her. Still, while you do have those advantages over her, it doesn’t mean that she should be taken lightly. For all of your talents and skills and connections, she is still the one with law on her side. Unless you can manage to find yourself a husband of higher station than her, you will not be protected when the time arrives.”

“I understand mother” she said amiably, playing the good daughter once again even as she thought to herself that Cinderella’s hands really weren’t that bad. In fact, she rather liked the feel of them, even if they were slightly rough and calloused.

***

Sharpay stood awkwardly in the dingy hallway, trying very hard to put her mother’s words out of her head. The necklace she had given Gabriella earlier that morning was clutched tightly in her hands like a protection amulet. In a way it was that; after all, without it she wouldn’t have the excuse to be down here in the first place.

The necklace had been returned to her soon after her mother had left. It had been handed back to her by one of the servants; a mousy little one with dirt on her face. Usually she would have expected someone like that to cower before her, but this one didn’t. She had stood in front of her with her back straight and though she didn’t say anything inappropriate, the anger was clear in her eyes.

Despite Sharpay’s favouritism of her sycophants, she also held a certain amount of admiration for those with a fighting spirit, which was probably why she didn’t come up with an excuse to punish the girl for her unsubtle attitude. Now that she was actually here in the servant’s area though, she realized that she may have made a mistake. If she had punished the mousy little maid, Sharpay would have made an example of her, reminding them all of why they should be cowering before her, and then she wouldn’t right now be faced with two, much bigger servants, both with identically grim expressions on their faces and both holding broomsticks like they were weapons.

They were guarding the room where Cinderella was.

Sharpay resisted the urge to draw her sword. Just because her mother didn’t care about the well being of those beneath her, didn’t mean Sharpay wouldn’t get in trouble for maiming or killing them. So instead she straightened her shoulders and placed back on her face her usual mask of arrogance.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be working? This place is grotesque!”

They didn’t budge.

“The Montez Manor does not hire servants so they could just stand around all day while the hallways collect dust. Start cleaning right now or I will have all of you whipped!”

They did budge this time. But not in the way Sharpay wanted. Instead of moving out of her way they merely gave her a small sneer.

Sharpay started mentally listing down the things she would need to get them all hanged. Still, getting them hanged in the future wouldn’t lead to her being able to see Cinderella now.

Sighing in frustration the blonde turned around, intending on finding herself a big axe she could use to hack her way in when she noticed a large book sitting on one of the crumbling shelves. Like the rest of the area, it was completely covered in dust.

Before she could think better of it, she grabbed the book and blew the dust right into the eyes of her step sister’s guard dogs.

“I told you not to stand around and let this place collect dust,” she said with a smirk as they wiped at their eyes.  
Before they could stop her, she pushed them aside and barged her way into the surprisingly unlocked room.

She locked the door behind her.

The sight that greeted her once she turned around made her stomach drop.

Gabriella was lying on her front, over a bed of pillows. Her back was bare and there, over the smooth curves, on what had once been smooth skin were long ugly welts, crisscrossing like a crudely sewn patchwork. There was blood on some of them, and even more on a towel on the floor.

Sharpay found it hard to breath.

“I’m sorry.” The words were soft, fragile like a thin sheet of glass. She’d never apologized so often in one day before.

Gabriella’s eyes turned to her then, finally noticing that she wasn’t alone in the room. They were so cold that Sharpay felt the ice running inside her veins. She’d never seen Gabriella this angry before. In all the years they’ve known each other, she and Gabriella had always played their little games, but every time Gabriella took it in strides, and even if she was angry, she made sure never to outright show it. It was part of their game after all. The first one to show how they truly feel, the first to break and let their emotions come through, loses.

Gabriella had always been better at that game than Sharpay.

Though she should have been happy to have finally won against her step sister, Sharpay really wasn’t. Gabriella’s true anger was nothing like her own familiar fire. Rage was always an explosion with Sharpay; a quick, destructive burst of flames, engulfing everything in its path before dying out, almost as quickly as it came. Gabriella’s anger was quiet, and cold. Not a short attack but a state of being, inescapable like a long winter’s night.

The blonde shivered under the intense stare.

“What have you got to be sorry for? It was my fault.” Despite the anger, Gabriella’s voice was devoid of emotion. “I was the one who was stupid enough to fall into your trap, after all.”

Words left Sharpay as Gabi spoke. She couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even move she was so frozen by the girl’s words.

The brunette shifted slightly. There was a wince there. Sharpay didn’t think it was possible for her to feel guiltier than she did, but she was wrong.

“In fact, I think I should even be thanking you. For teaching me a lesson I mean. I’d almost forgotten how dangerous it could be to trust someone. Thank you for reminding me.”

It was Sharpay’s turn to wince now, as if the words were rubbing her skin raw. Gabriella maybe the one with her back bared, but Sharpay was the one who felt completely naked. She turned away from the other girl, unable to look her in the eyes. Before she could lose her nerves completely and run away from the room, she placed the necklace on a nearby table.

“I just came here to give you this,” she said, voice still fragile.

“Why? So you could accuse me of stealing it later?” The words struck Sharpay like a blow. She swallowed the saliva in her throat and tried to ignore the wetness that began to gather in her eyes at Gabi’s accusing words.

“I won’t do that. I promise,” she said, hoping that somehow her Cinderella would believe her.

The girl didn’t reply. She merely looked at her untrustingly. Dark eyes boring into Sharpay’s soul.

“I’m gonna go now,” Sharpay said quickly before rushing out of the room. As she ran down the dark, dusty hallways, the tears she’d been holding escaped her eyes.

She told herself that it was just the dust, but even she couldn’t convince herself of that lie.


End file.
